You Are Now Piper#2
by DarkChoWriter
Summary: You have a friend sleeping over and you tell her about the spells. You try it again. It works of course. But this wasn't what you wanted. Trust me it'll get you thinking. lol. Note: If you didn't read the 1st one then plz do so. Also Phoebe won.


Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed enjoy this story.  
  
Authors Note: You are no longer you......again. You are Piper Halliwell- Wyatt.....again. Leo's wife and love. The sister of Phoebe and Paige. Enjoy your journey.  
  
It's been at least 4 months since you've switched lives with Piper. It took you at least a month to get people to come close to you again but hey it was worth it cause you got to spend the day with Leo. You were sitting in your living room with your best friend by your side. She was sleeping over. You were watching a Charmed episode. Everytime you saw Leo on the screen you stared into space. "Hello? Are you still there?" your best friend said. She was waving her hand in front of your face. "Oh sorry." you reply. "What's up with you? Everytime Brian comes on you just stare into space. I mean come on I know he's cute but still." she says. You sigh. "It's just he's got this amazing smile that makes your heart melt." you say. "No that's Cole." she replied. You then remember that your friend is head over heels for Cole. "Oh yeah I forgot you love Julian." you say. She sighs. "Yeah I love him so much." she replys. After the episode ended you and your friend get up stairs and prepare to talk the night away.  
  
As you were flipping your covers a book fell from behind you pillow. You picked it up. It was the same book that you found the spell in. "What's that?" she asked. "Oh this? This is just a book I bought 4 months ago." you say. "What is it about?" she asks. "It has spells in it. Just like Charmed. And you may not believe me but one of the spells actually worked." you say. "Which one?" she asks. "This one." you replied. You flip to the page where the spell was she read it and said "Do you think it'll work again?" You sighed and said "Why not. It's just when I got into it I looked at Brian before I fell asleep." She went through her stuff and got a picture a Julian out. "Now can it work?" she asked. "Lets try it?" you say. You got out your favorite picture of Brian out. You and her stared at the hotties for sometime. The both of you recited the spell and fell asleep 4 hours later. And all you had in your mind was the thought of seeing Leo again.  
  
The next morning you wake up to expect to fall of your own bed cause it was a little bit crowdy. But you felt a big space. You got up and saw Piper's face in the mirror. "Oh my god! It worked again." you say. But then you looked down and saw a big round belly. "Oh my god Piper's pregnant." you thought. You thought though if the spell worked what happened to your friend? You went over to Phoebe's room and saw that it wasn't her room anymore it was a baby room. "Oh no! She's in the penthouse with Cole.... I mean the source!" you say out loud. Paige hears you. "What do you mean Piper? Phoebe and the real Cole are in the spare room. Remember we saved Cole,vanquished the source for good,and got Phoebe's baby to be in our side. That's Cole Jr's room. Don't wake him up." she said. You couldn't believe it. "This is such a spoiler for Charmed for me now!" you thought. "So how's Melinda in there?" she asked. "Oh my gosh Piper is going to have a girl!" you thought. "She's doing fine. A little heavy but fine." you say. "Well that's what's expected. Melinda's coming out in a couple of days." she said. "Yeah I can't wait." you reply. You were freaking out here! Piper was really close to giving birth! Paige went back to her room. You went over to the spare room. To see the supposed Phoebe up and touching Cole's face. She sees you and gets up. "Oh hey Piper how are you?" she asks. "Oh my god. Are you really Phoebe?" you ask. "No but please don't tell Paige." she replied. You were relieved it was her. "Don't worry it's me." you said. "Whoa. You are definetly going to hate part of this ride." she said. "Yeah well you're going to hate it too. Cause Cole Jr is in the other room." you reply. "Oh my god. Cole and Phoebe had a good baby?" she squealed. "Pretty much so." you reply. "Oh I have to see him." she said. You walk very slowly while your friend runs over there. She woke up the baby of course and surprisingly she calmed him down. "Ooh. He's so cute." she said. "Yeah. Look he's got Cole's hair." you say. "And Phoebe's eyes." she replied. She then stopped and gasped. "They do really exist." she said. "I was waiting for you to say that." you replied. "Oh I don't wanna leave Cole. He's just so hot and this baby is so cute." she said. "Yeah but Piper is going to have this baby soon." you replied while rubbing your stomach.  
  
Suddenly you felt little but hard kicks on your stomach. "Oh no!" you say. "Go get Paige!" you yelled. She ran with Cole Jr still in her arms over to Paige. "Leo!" you cried. He orbed down and ran over to you. "Oh my god Piper. Is it time?" he asked. "Would I be crying in pain right now Leo?" you said. He nodded. You held his hand just to ease the pain. This experience was something that would keep you thinking. Paige and your friend got back. "Leo I got her bags. Come on orb us down there. Phoebe you stay here with Cole and Cole Jr. I'll call when somethings up." she said. Your friend nodded and patted Cole Jr to sleep. She waved to you goodbye and you cried in pain again. Leo and Paige orbed you to the hospital. "Deep breaths Piper." he said. You took in many deep breaths. "I never want to have children!" you thought in your mind. You got on to a hospital bed and a doctor and lots of nurses came in. "Okay Mrs.Wyatt could you push for me please?" the doctor asked. You pushed. "Okay you're doing great honey keep breathing." Leo said. All you could do was stare at his face. You didn't care about the pain. You didn't care about the annoying nurses who said "Push Push Push. You're doing great!" You just looked at his face and somehow it helped the pain. "Just one more push." the doctor said. You strained all your muscles and gave a great big push. "I see a head." the doctor said. The baby came out. "It's a girl!" the nurses exclaimed. "Yeah I know." you said softly.  
  
After everything was washed up. You laid in the bed and rest. Leo touched your face and kissed you multiple times. "Did you tell them what to name the baby." you asked. "No not yet." he replied. "Well I'm thinking Melinda. What do you think?" you asked. "I think that's a beautiful name." he replied. He told the nurse and then came back with little Melinda in his arms. "Hey there's mommy. Right there see." he said. He handed Melinda to you. "Oh how are you? Aren't you just precious." you said. Melinda was as cute as a button. She had Piper's hair,Leo's eyes,and surprisingly already Piper's grip. She was pretty strong like Piper's powers. You kissed Leo and said "I love you Leo." He returned that kiss. "Not as much as I love you." he replied. You then heard a knock on the door. "Can we come in now?" Paige asked. "Yeah sure." you reply. Paige came in with balloons and congratulation cards. Along with her was your friend,Cole,and Cole Jr. Your friend was holding Cole Jr. Cole kissed her and you saw her eyes glowed. You smiled and looked back at Melinda. "Hey you wanna see Aunt Paige and Phoebe? Or do you wanna see Uncle Cole?" you said. You handed Melinda to Leo who handed it to Cole. You smiled and saw how everyone smiled and laughed when they saw Melinda. You kissed Leo again. He held you for a little while. The whole family left except for your friend. "Hey where's Cole Jr?" you asked. "I gave him to Cole. I told him I'd be back home soon enough." she replied. "I cannot believe I actually gave birth to Piper's baby." you say. "Yeah it kinda gets you to think a lot." she replied. "Yeah but I was happy cause Leo was there with me all the way." you said. "Yeah I'm just happy cause before I got to the hospital Cole and I made love." she said. "Oh yeah you're going to have smiles on your face for days." you replied. "Yeah.." she said. "Well you get back to Cole and make love to him" you said sarcasticly. "I'll see you tommorow then." she said. She left. You rest for a while and then blue lights shown. It was Leo. He came up to you with flowers. You took them and said "Thank you honey." He smiled and kissed you. "So you're going to be staying her for 2 lonely nights." he said. "Yeah. I'll miss you." you say. "Well don't worry I'm staying here with you." he said. "What time is it?" your asked. "It's about 11:45." he said. You then remembered that the spell would wear off at 12:00. Leo got in the bed with you and the both of you cuddled again and slept for the night.  
  
The next morning you woke up in your own room. Your friend was on the floor in her sleeping bag with a smile on her face. "Hey how was your night?" you asked. "Very satisfying." she replied. You both laughed. You both would always remember that special day. And to this day you still think that maybe just maybe you'd want a kid.  
  
The End  
  
Okay that's my story. Plz review and tell me whether I should do Phoebe or Paige. Plz tell me. 


End file.
